


Let Me Be Your Something

by Ginny41



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, visoul is a side ship only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41
Summary: They found comfort in each other's touch and bodies, Haseul wished she could find the way to Jungeun's heart as well.





	Let Me Be Your Something

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to divide it in 2-4 chapters, so expect some slow updates, but I'll finish it eventually.
> 
> I do have some medical knowledge, but I'm not familiar with english medical jargon and such, so I apologize if I make any mistakes. There will be a TW, but I'll warn you guys when it's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, italic is for flashbacks. Good read!

Hot lips pressed gently, yet urgently, against the sensitive skin of her neck, making her tremble slightly and bite her own lips to hold in a nervous laugh. What would the doctor’s neighbors think if they saw them in such situation? **“Let’s go inside, Seul. You’re so drunk!”** They both were, but she was better at faking sobriety.

Jungeun had to contain another chuckle when Haseul’s clumsy lips reached her jaw, nibbling lightly at it as she pressed her hands just a little harder to the sides of Jungeun’s body, pressing her against the door frame**. **They were right outside Jo’s apartment, and it was definitely not the best place for a make out session – only if she hadn’t a weak for cute, clumsy and a little reckless Haseul.

Giving up her common sense, she let her arms rest on the shorter woman’s shoulders, her hands finding the way to Haseul’s nape to bring her closer for a proper kiss. Seul’s lips were soft against hers, but quickly became more demanding as she tried to deepen the kiss, what Kim granted happily. Haseul should’ve tasted like the cheap soju they had bought earlier, but for Jungeun, her lips were always sweet, just like the clean scent of mint that filled her lungs now. Her heart didn’t beat restless, butterflies didn’t roam her stomach, nor she felt summersaults inside her stomach – No, nothing like the movies. It was just this familiar feeling that was so warm that made her feel perfectly comfortable, her heart beats steady and strong, her feet glued to the ground as if Haseul was the one thing keeping her grounded – in many ways this was true.

The lips and hands on her were always the same, and no matter how reckless they might look to someone else, these actions were exactly as Jungeun predicted. Their good old routine: she would go home with Haseul, and only with her, they would be each other’s for the night and in the morning she would make the brunette breakfast before leaving with a soft kiss on her sleepy face.

It wasn’t love and Jungeun didn’t want it to be. They had found solace in each other’s touch and presence, the kind of comfort you can’t have when you are too close – when you’re too close, people feel the need to know everything about you and try to fix everything they think is wrong, but Kim didn’t want a fix. She wanted a simple, direct relationship, and nothing else.

Haseul took a step back, her face red due to lack of oxygen and the high concentration of alcohol in her blood, and gave Jungeun a smile that was too fond for the other woman pretend she didn’t notice it. Jo reached out to insert the code on the door lock, unlocking the door. She took hold of Jungeun’s hand, pulling her inside – but not before leaving a quick peck on the tip of her nose with the most adorable giggle.

Jungeun could bet the girl would fall asleep halfway through their hook up and she probably should’ve taken an early leave instead of having to deal with drunk and clingy Haseul trying to cuddle her the whole night.

Yet, she didn’t leave. She never did.

* * *

Haseul’s head was banging like it had its own cuckoo clock inside – a very weird analogy, but that’s what being hangover does to your brain. With a yawn, she sat on the bed with her head safely kept in between her hands – in the hopes it would lessen the incessant banging there, it worked to some extent.

She wasn’t one to drink too much, but work was giving her a hard time lately and she needed a way to relax after being on duty for so many hours. The girls at the hospital decided to have a little get together and she had a blast eating the cheap food and drinking too much at the restaurant near the hospital. Jungeun had arrived much later, coming back from her own job, and surprisingly she didn’t try to drag her home right away, staying for a couple of beers instead. Haseul was thrilled – Jungie and her rarely went out like this, albeit they had many common friends, being together around them wasn’t something the Kim seemed to enjoy –, she had made sure to hug the blonde by the shoulders and excitedly tell about all the fun games they had played, as well as offering her some snacks and drinks, trying her best to make the girl feel welcomed.

Of course, she was too drunk to accurately tell how well received were her attempts, but she liked to think that the fact that Jungeun decided to stay was a good sign. The slightly taller woman also walked her home, what wasn’t that unusual, but still made her a little happier to be so well taken care of – Jungeun may not be her official girlfriend, yet she was more caring than many others.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of her small bedroom illuminated by the morning light, bringing the green and white tones to life. It was pretty, but it made her head ache even more. Blinking, she located a box of medicine with a small water bottle by her nightstand – Jungeun’s doing surely. With a small smile, she mentally thanked Kim and swallowed the pills.

Today was her day off, so she could lazy around and hopefully the medicine would be enough to make her feel like a normal human again. However, Jungeun didn’t have a day off today, and by the sounds coming from the kitchen, she was already getting ready to leave.

Haseul, ignoring her throbbing head, headed to where the sounds came from. She was welcomed by the smell of freshly made breakfast, Jungeun was getting something from the fridge and there was a plate with food on the table already – her usual American breakfast, full of caloric food that would get her through a morning of hard work.

Jungeun eats quite a lot for someone as slim as she was, all thanks to her job as a paramedic that involved running from one side to the other, helping to save people every day. It took a lot of resilience to work with something like this, and even Haseul – herself being an resident at one of the biggest hospitals in the city and having a heavy workload – found it difficult to understand how Jungeun could do it with such ease, even taking extra shifts when her workload was already big to begin with. They didn’t talk about her work often, but Haseul knew how methodical and hardworking the other was, what also included always being perfectly on time, even if it meant wake up very early.

Tiptoeing, she approached the girl with a silly smile on her face, ready to surprise her with a hug – she indeed gave her a hug, however Jungeun didn’t even flinch, rolling her eyes at Haseul’s childish behavior. **“The hangover didn’t let you sleep in?” **She greeted with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The brunette made a face, clinging onto the girl even more, leaving a loud kiss on her cheek. **“Thanks for taking care of me!”** Haseul said instead of answering her, pulling the taller girl to take a seat by the table. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, and she furrowed her brows slightly – it was barely 7 in the morning, her hangover had really chased her out of bed, and Jungeun too apparently. **“Your shift doesn’t start until 9. Why are you up so early?”**

Jungeun took her time chewing on her food before answering. She had her blue uniform on – the spare one she always left at Haseul’s place –, hair tied in a ponytail and her service pager on her breast pocket. Only her jacket and shoes and she would be ready for duty. **“I’m getting in a little earlier, and before it I need to stop by my place to get some stuff.” **Typical Jungeun, a proper answer with just the right amount of vagueness. Haseul knew better than try to get more information out of her.

** “Living so far from your station is such a hassle. You should get a place closer to it, you could use some extra hours of sleep.” **Her voice was soft as she reached to brush off some strand hairs out of Jungeun’s face, her fingers gently touching the space under the blonde’s eyes where dark circles were visible. Jungeun was the most gorgeous woman she had ever met, but the way that she constantly looked so tired worried Jo.

** “The rent is cheaper over there. Besides is not really far away, I just need to take the subway and I’ll be there in less than half an hour.” ** The paramedic explained, still too focused on her breakfast to spare Haseul a look – she was too used to her touches to mind it, instead it was something that both enjoyed.

The brunette leaned in, elbows on the table and face on her hands as she stared at the younger girl with a hopeful spark in her eyes**. “Well, it wouldn’t be expensive if you just moved in here.”** She tried to sound casual, as if she hadn’t just suggested for them to live together when they weren’t even an official couple yet – for her they were, but Jungeun never had said it with all the words and although she was pretty sure the blonde also felt the same way about her, Jungeun’s fear of commitment was a big slope on the road for them. **“You already sleep over here most of the time. It’s a waste of money keeping that place.”**

Silence followed her words, not the comfortable one that they often shared when they both were too tired to do anything other the cuddle in the couch while watching variety shows on TV. It was the awkward, tense silence that makes you want to leave just to avoid it. But none of the girls moved.

Jungeun rested her fork at the edge of her dish, her gestures were careful and her gaze was still focused on her nearly finished breakfast. **“I guess it would be cheaper indeed.”** Her tone was hollow, so lifeless that it made Haseul regret having suggested such a thing – however she failed to understand why her words would cause such reaction. Her and Jungeun got along well, they always did, was the idea of living together that awful? Had she misread the signals? She almost told Jungeun to forget about it and pretend it never happened._ Almost_.

** “You even have a spare key already.” ** She added, forcing a smile to relieve the tension between them. Maybe Jungeun just needed a little push. **“You don’t even need to pay rent as long as you can share with me some of that breakfast and maybe a din…”**

** “But I need my space. Sometimes I just need it.” ** Jungeun cut off, her voice quiet and pensive. She finally looked at Haseul, an unknown emotion coloring her caramel eyes making them darker. Reaching out, her hand cupped Jo’s face. **“I made extra breakfast, eat well and don’t forget to wash the dishes.”** A smile, that small and charming one that never failed to make Haseul soft, was there and of course the brunette nodded in agreement – albeit she had to try her best to hide her disappointment.

Standing up, Jungeun went to fetch her jacket from the rack and the shorter woman followed her. Jungeun’s blue and white coat had her name engraved, a big cross on the back signalizing her occupation – it was warm and soft, perfect to keep her protected from the cold day she would be facing. Still, seeing her wrapped in that jacket didn’t make Haseul feel at ease, it actually made her fight a frown. **“Are you coming back today?”** Jungeun often did double shifts and as a physician, Haseul couldn’t help but wonder how the younger girl’s body was coping with all the fatigue and it took all her might to not scold her for pushing herself too much.

** “Uhum.” ** The paramedic’s reply came, Jungeun busy putting on her shoes, ready to leave. _Uhum_ was Jungeun’s way of saying ‘probably not at a decent hour’.

Haseul contained a sigh, nodding. **“If you change your mind, I’ll order some thai food for dinner and I’m thinking about binging watching that new show.”** She knew Jungie was probably not showing up, but if there was a tiny chance of her coming home earlier, she wouldn’t deny the company.

The women exchanged a look as Jungeun straightened her back, fixing her hair with a hand. It was always awkward to say goodbye, there was always the feeling that something was left unsaid and they were both too coward to actually do something about it. Haseul would usually give her a hug and a kiss, even if they weren’t a couple in all senses when they were alone labels didn’t matter and she would rather to push her ego aside and show her affection – one of them keeping her feelings always hidden was already enough. Yet, she didn’t move first this time, still a little upset about Jungeun’s attitude towards their relationship and her own wellbeing.

Kim leaned in, leaving a kiss on her cheek. **“No kisses today, you didn’t brush your teeth yet.”** She bopped Haseul’s nose with the tip of her finger, her voice playful as to excuse her actions. There was affection in her eyes and no matter how much a part of Haseul wanted to be childish and sulky over it, she was too weak to Jungeun’s smile to not return it. **“I’ll text you later. Take care.” **

** “I’ll stay inside the whole day, I should be the one telling you to be careful.” ** Jo corrected, giving in and hugging the other for a quick moment. **“I mean it, take care and don’t overwork yourself. I may be a doctor, but I can’t cure you if you die from exhaustion.”**

Jungeun scoffed at her words, too used to it by now. They were quite a duo, always scolding and trying to look after each other – rather than girlfriends, some of their friends used to say they acted more like an old married couple. **“I trust your talent in keeping me alive. Otherwise, who will carry your sassy drunk self back home?”**

She didn’t give Haseul a chance of arguing – she couldn’t anyway, it was true after all –, she grabbed her bag and left with a wave.

Haseul shook her head with a small smile on her, a smile that slowly faded. 2 years ago when they started to see each other, she would never imagine the way things turned out. Now she wondered if she had known, if she would still make the same choices of accepting Jungeun in her life so unrestrictedly.

Shaking her head again, she sighed.

Of course, she would’ve.

_The brunette’s sharp eyes stared at the empty streets, watching as the rain slowly made the street pavements turn into big pools of black that reflected the dim lights of the streetlamps…She liked the rain, but it felt somewhat melancholic. After her long shift dealing with her bossy supervisor/friend Haein bossying her and the other inters around the hospital, all she wanted was some sleep and maybe cuddling with someone – what wouldn’t happen as she hasn’t dated anyone in a very long time thanks to her studies and merciless schedule as an intern. Still, she missed having someone to talk and do all those silly couple things that her friends Kahei and Jinsol seem to be always doing – living next door to them and see them being sweet to each other all the time had made her the epitome of third wheel. _

_She turned her gaze to the counter where a large cup of beer was placed, her way of warming up after the long day. The pub was close to the hospital, and she though having a drink would help her sleep later – or maybe she just didn’t want to waste completed her Friday night by going home early. Haseul wasn’t much of drinker, but the beer tasted especially sweet today and the bartender was friendly enough for them to keep some small talk while the place wasn’t crowded by loud college kids – just a few months ago she was still one of them, but she was starting to feel the weight of adult life._

_Taking the last sip out of her drink, she stretched her arms over her head with an yawn, ready to call it a day. However, as soon as she noticed someone taking a seat by her side, she let a lazy smile appear on her face to greet the woman. _

** _“Oh, hello there! My house is two streets away, you’re welcome to follow me charming stranger.”_ ** _ She _ _ wiggled _ _her eyebrows playfully and the blonde girl let out a soft chuckle._

** _“Are you trying to ask me to Netflix and chill, Dr. Jo? You should pay me a drink first.” _ ** _The stranger, who wasn’t really a stranger, asked in a similar tone. _

** _“I didn’t say anything about Netflix, although I’m always down to some chill after being yelled at the whole day.”_ ** _ Winking, she called the bartender to order herself and her companion another beer. _

_The blonde, Jungeun, was someone she met a couple of months ago. The younger girl had started to work as a paramedic and they would often cross paths in the hospital’s halls, most of the time too quickly for her to be able to hold a conversation for more than two minutes. Still, they clicked well. Jungeun’s dry and witty sense of humor, along with her strong work ethics and alluring caramel eyes was a pretty attractive combination – not that she tried anything with the girl, they would just talk about work stuff most of the time, although their ‘flirting’ was a running joke for the last couple of weeks. _

_She couldn’t say she didn’t like it, but she also tried to not get too invested on it. Jungeun and her were both single, and the idea of asking her out would often run through her mind, yet she still remembered what Jiwoo – an intern nurse that was a little too loud and talkative – had told her about how her best friend didn’t date, crushing the hopes of a bunch of nurses back at the hospital. By the way Jungeun would never talk about herself much and didn’t seem to hang around anyone besides Jiwoo even though so many people were willing to date her, the girl indeed didn’t like relationships._

** _“If you keep drinking this much, you’ll be chilling at the sidewalk by the end of the night.”_ ** _ Jungeun teased, gesturing Haseul’s large cup that the girl was already drinking from. _

** _“Shut up and drink, paramedic Kim.”_ ** _ She pushed the spare drink closer to Jungeun, ordering her to take a sip. Her expression turned from playful to worried as she looked at the girl’s face –Jungeun was beautiful with her pretty features, big dark caramel eyes and charming smirk that matched so well her personality. Jungeun was taller than her, still wearing her thick blue jacket that was part of her uniform she looked almost imposing. Nonetheless, she also looked incredibly tired at the moment, and this coming from a tired intern was a big deal. **“You have such deep dark circles under your eyes that you’ll become Earth’s first ever black hole if you don’t relax and take some hours of sleep.”** _

_The blonde grunted, annoyed, yet she didn’t refuse her offer. Taking a sip, Kim let out a tired sigh.** “It was a long day, you know.”** But when wasn’t it? She just made hers even worse by spending extra hours working until her supervisor Hyunjung had to kick her out ordering her to go home rest. However, she knew that if she did so in the moment, she would only have bad dreams about the past. **“Don’t go all mother on me. Do you think I don’t know you are trying to get me drunk so you can take me home?”** Clicking her tongue, she hid her smile behind the cup. _

** _“I never said I wasn’t.”_ ** _ Haseul shrugged her shoulders, giving her a smile, however the worried spark was still on her eyes. _

_Jungeun’s smile grew a little wider as she watched the brunette. She liked Haseul – it was hard to not, really. The young doctor was quite an interesting person and even Jungeun grumpy couldn’t keep her barriers up to Haseul’s easy smile and her silly jokes. In one moment Jo could go from flirt and sassy to overprotective and caring, her playful side was always balanced by her maternal and loving nature creating a warm, kind and pleasant presence._ _Kim couldn’t even recall when they started to joke like this, or when they became so comfortable around each other, however she was glad they were. _

_She took another sip, watching as Haseul talked with the bartender – a big coat hugged the brunette’s small frame, her long brown hair covering her shoulders make her look even more delicate, big round glasses on her face gave her an extra cute appearance that balanced well her sharp dark eyes. _

_Looking at her somehow made Jungeun feel warm and relaxed, still, she pushed away the feeling, refusing to label it. She liked Haseul, but being more than colleagues wasn’t an option – it never was for her, not when she needed to focus on her life mission, she couldn’t afford a relationship and all that comes with it._

_Hiding a grimace, she downed her beer feeling the alcohol warm her insides – not in the same way that Haseul’s gaze seem able to warm up her heart, but it was good enough for now._

_Taking a look at her watch, she stood up and this time she couldn’t hide her frown. The rain had turned into a storm, ice cold wind making the vulnerable trees swing and the water fall in a diagonal waterfall that hit anything in its the way. The subway station was still a couple of blocks away, and still 20 minutes away by train. She hadn’t brought an umbrella, coming to the pub to wait for the rain to stop so she could follow her path, but turns out Zeus wasn’t playing nice with her tonight. _

_With a sigh, she closed her jacket all the way up, pulling her hood over her head. It would be a long walk._

** _“Wait, you can’t go! You’ll drown before reaching the subway.”_ ** _ Haseul said before she had the chance to say goodbye. The bartender behind the counter nodded in agreement, saying that the weather report had said the rain would last for the whole night with very strong winds thanks to a tropical storm visiting the city. _

** _“Then what, Haseul? Are you really taking me home tonight?”_ ** _ There was sarcasm in her voice, more directed to her bad luck than to the brunette. _

_Haseul replied without hesitation**. “Of course. My house is right around the corner, is not very big, still it’s much better than risking getting a pneumonia trying to go to the other side of the town.”** As to emphasize her words, she stood up and handed the bartender a couple of bucks thanking him for the drinks and she took Jungeun by the arm. **“I have an umbrella, is not that big neither, but I don’t mind if you want to stay close.” **With the cheeky remark, the brunette dragged Jungeun to the exit. _

_Jo wasn’t sure from where her confidence was coming from – perhaps from her protective instinct that refused to see anyone having a hard time and not doing anything about it, after all that was the reason why she decided to become a doctor from the start; Albeit her flirty words had a very different origin, maybe the fact that they would be alone in the rain was giving her extra courage to make a move, even if a small one. _

_The blonde hesitated for a moment, as if she was considering whether or not to follow Haseul, but in the end she took the umbrella out of Jo’s hands. **“I’m taller, I’ll carry it. It’s fine, I don’t mind having you closer either.” **_

_It took a moment for Jo to assimilate her words before a bashful smile made its way to her face as she scooted closer to Jungeun, clinging to her arm, so they could start walking. As expected, the wind outside was strong and made it hard to walk, throwing the rain at the mercilessly and making her umbrella almost useless. Usually the walk wouldn’t take more than two minutes, but thanks to the weather conditions, they had to fight their way to reach Haseul’s building and finally be out of the cold rain. _

_They took the elevator to reach her apartment, the brunette noticing the way Jungeun was considerably more wet than herself, what was no surprised since Kim had tried to protect her from the rain, leaving her own body unprotected – it was sweet and a little dumb, and it made Haseul’s heart grow a little fond of the other woman. Gently, she rubbed circles on Jungeun’s back, in the hopes of warming her up even if only a little – if the blonde mind it, she didn’t show, she seemed too busy with her own inner thoughts._

_Haseul’s place was a small, one-bedroom apartment. It was comfortable, but nothing to brag about, especially regarding the lack of organization with all her books and notes all around the place. Right now, what mattered was that it was dry and warm, and she didn’t waste any time, opening the door for them and making her way to her bedroom while Kim waited for her at the living room._

** _“So much for not getting a pneumonia, but in the end we both got drenched!”_ ** _ Jungeun complained, taking off her heavy jacket and leaving it at the clothing rack._

** _“It’s better to be drenched for five minutes, than for an hour.”_ ** _ Haseul replied in an annoying singing voice as she looked for something in her closet, before coming back to the living room. _

** _“On my book, it’s all the same…Ei!”_ ** _ Jungeun grumpily complained, receiving head first the towel Haseul throw her way. **“You called me here to throw stuff at me?”**_

** _“No.”_ ** _ Haseul smiled, throwing at her a dry change of clothes**. “I called you here so I could see your surprised face when I did it. Now go ahead and take a shower.”**_

_Snorting, Jungeun went to the bathroom as instructed. She would never admit it, but Haseul was right, after all if she tried to go home she would not only get drenched, but also have to stand the cold for long 20 minutes while riding the subway and maybe even get caught by the rain on her way to her house as well, what would be completely dreadful. Now not only she got the chance of getting a warm shower quickly, she also gained the chance of meeting Haseul’s place and spending the evening in good company instead of having to deal with the grey walls of her apartment. _

_She found Haseul in the living room, the brunette had changed into comfortable pants and a green sweater that was too big for her – similar to the black one she had lend her, it was warm and smelt like mint. _ ** _“Aren’t you taking a shower too?”_ **

_Haseul shook her head in a negative. **“Thanks to your white knight tendencies, I didn’t get drenched, my clothes were just a little damp.”** She explained, gesturing for Jungeun to approach and take a seat beside here in the small couch. As soon as she did, Haseul wasted no time in using a dry towel to dry Jungeun’s damp hair better – of course she could’ve used her hair dryer, but she liked the feeling of Kim’s soft hair under her hands, and by the way the taller girls closed her eyes and sighed happily, she also enjoyed it._

** _“You’re the first girl that brings me home to dry my hair and put me into some owl patterned pants.”_ ** _ Jungeun commented without opening her eyes, she seemed much more relaxed now. Haseul liked this less armed, domestic side of the other girl._

** _“Technically I made you undress first, so I’m not that different from the other girls you went home with.”_ ** _ She joked with a grin, her hands still working to dry Kim’s hair efficiently. **“Is not that bad, is it?”**_

** _“I wouldn’t know, you’re also the first girl that I agree to go home with.”_ ** _ With a soft chuckle, she opened her eyes to meet Haseul’s surprised ones. She always tried to distance herself from people, but here she was now, letting her ‘flirt-buddy’ baby her instead of going back to her own house. Maybe she wasn’t thinking properly, maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do, but only for today she would go easy on herself and just let things loose for a bit. **“It’s not bad at all…Except for the owl pattern, now these are hideous.” **She said tugging on her orange pants with little owls on it._

_Haseul’s loud laugh dominated the room as the shorter girl used a pillow to lightly hit Jungeun for the offense – and the blonde hit her right back. This little, silly moment, broke any tension that there was between the two of them, setting a light atmosphere that didn’t disappear throughout the night. _

_They actually talked a lot, mostly about simple stuff like TV shows that they enjoyed and hated – both liked movies and variety shows, both hated anything related with sports –, although Jungeun admitted that she would usually sleep halfway through the movies. The rain had sobered them up and made them fully awake, so Haseul decided to try to cook something for them – Jungeun soon figured out that Haseul might be a brilliant doctor, but she was a terrible cook, and the blonde took her place at making them a quick diner that they enjoyed along side some soju and soda._

_It was a quiet, simple and pleasant night like Jungeun hadn’t have in a very long time and she found herself smiling – without even a hint of irony for once – by the end of it._

** _“So, your parents pushed you to become a doctor since your have such a nerd face?”_ ** _ She asked, reaching out to steal Haseul’s round glasses and checking how bad her eyesight was – it was pretty terrible considering Jungeun felt her head ache by just looking through the lens._

_Haseul shook her head slightly, putting her glasses safely on the small table she had at the center of the living room, before coming back to sit beside Jungeun. **“Not really. They are lawyers, so I was supposed to be one too. But I always wanted to try and help people.”** She explained with her tone light, a gentle smile on her face that made undeniable her passion for her work. **“I could help in other ways of course, but I think this is what makes me the happiest…And the most tired too, but it’s worth it.” **With a light chuckle, she turned on her sit, resting her elbow against the soft couch in a way she could face Jungeun properly. **“What about you? Your parents are okay with you working as a paramedic instead of a teacher or an engineer?”** _

_Kim had to try her best to not let her face express her true feeling – her parents hated it, they didn’t approve her choice, nor the reason behind it. This, however, wasn’t something she would like to talk about now, maybe never. Therefore, she forced a silly smile, poking Haseul’s cheek with a finger. **“You know, you look cute with your glasses, but without them you look pretty hot.” **She said to try to change the subject and go back to the light atmosphere they had until just now._

_Haseul wasn’t oblivious to her strategy and she narrowed her dark eyes, with a questioning look. **“Ei, are you trying to avoid the subject using compliments?”**_

** _“And what if I’m?”_ ** _ Jungeun just shrugged, nonchalant. _

** _“Well…”_ ** _ The brunette seemed to ponder how to proceed. Haseul was a curious person and she could feel there was something important there, however, she didn’t want to force the other woman to answer something she didn’t feel comfortable talking about. Perhaps when they were closer, Jungeun would open up about it. **“I guess I’ll be forced to do the same.”** With a half-smile, she leaned in closer. **“You look really cute like this, just being yourself and goofing around instead of keeping your cool façade. So cute I could kiss you.”** She half joked, reaching to touch Jungeun’s dark blond hair that was still a little damp._

_Maybe her joke was a little too out of line for the moment. _

_For a moment the blonde didn’t react, her dark caramel eyes unreadable as she stared back at Haseul intensely – so much intensity that it made Jo’s confidence disappear, and the brunette tried to pull her hand back before it got too awkward. _

_Jungeun didn’t let her, taking a hold of the doctor’s hand – firm, but gentle, only enough for Haseul to stay where she was._

** _“Then do it.”_ **

_Jo blinked, a little taken aback by the sudden statement. She expected Jungie to take her words back, to say it was a joke or simply to crack a mocking smile for fooling her – but nothing came, once more the blonde kept her alluring eyes on her, waiting for her to move._

_It took Haseul all her courage – and some of the alcohol on her blood – to make the first move, to dare breaking their comfortable bubble of flirting and take them to the next step, with all the risks it had._

_As she leaned in, Jungeun’s grip on her hand become loose, allowing her to use it to cup Kim’s face and bring it closer for the kiss. Haseul’s lips were gentle, the soft pressure only was enough to bring a calm, comfortable and warm feeling to both girls – it was their first kiss, it should be a good memory even if it was meant to be the last one as well. _

_It wasn’t._

_The brunette tried to pull back, but Jungeun’s pulled her back in – the blonde’s lips were more aggressive, searching for a deeper contact in a way that was more needy than graceful. Haseul couldn’t help but smile between the kiss, before doing exactly as the other silently requested. _

_If someone asked why Jungeun decided to go for it, even though she knew she wasn’t supposed to, she wouldn’t know how to answer. All she knew was that Haseul’s presence made her feel in a way she rarely did, that having the girl’s eyes on her made her feel warm, that her chest felt light and for once she couldn’t think about anything other than the present moment and nothing more – and she wanted more of it. She wanted Haseul and she wanted it all. _

_That’s why she hugged the brunette a little tighter, sighing happily as their kiss progressed into something more and all she could feel was Haseul’s hot breath and the taste of soda and something very unique to her on her mouth. Jo kisses were full of want, yet so gentle and loving, the type that made her not want to ever break apart – of course they eventually had to, but Haseul’s kip only moved to the sensitive skin of her jaw and neck, hands pressing against her back, not ever letting go. Jungeun did the same, her hands finding the way to Haseul’s soft brown hair and neck, her lips meeting the gentle curve of her small ear._

_It was going too fast and they both knew it – none of them seem to care. They didn’t stop when the kisses made them lose their breath, nor when their hands started to roam freely, nor when Jungeun’s sweater somehow ended up being throw to the other side of the room, and not even when they clumsily made their way to Haseul’s room with the lights off – tripping on things and knocking themselves into corners._

_Nothing stopped them that night. And that was just the first one of many._

_For Haseul, it was about to finally getting a chance with someone she harbored a crush for a long time. For Jungeun, it was about to giving in to her inner wishes. For both, it was a precious thing downplayed as a simple impulse of the moment – the same excuse they would use until the accepted they needed each other in more than just one way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My retirement from the tag? Delayed but someday xD Jokes aside, I'm very sorry it took me so long to post. Actually, I planned on doing some rough proofreading today (because I can't possibly do a good one and you guys should be used by now), but I ended up inserting a lot of things, so I might come back to edit a bit later on. Not sure when the next update will happen, but I'm sure it won't have as much skinship for sure, however I'll try to develop this little plot well.
> 
> As usual, I apologize for all the mistakes. Thank you a lot for reading, hopefully I'll see you guys soon :)
> 
> *P.S.: Side Visoul for oomf's that love it so much. 


End file.
